Glimpse: Hyouka Afterstory
by dicemilanor
Summary: This will be an anthology of short stories, taking place after the event of the anime (I haven't read the novels yet. I am situated in a place where japanese novels are hard to find.) Anyway, this might be a work-in-progess for who-knows how long. Anyways, enjoy!
1. The Fitting Room Misery

Summary: It was supposed to be a usual Sunday for Oreki Houtarou when the phone rang. He then knew that his peaceful day would be not so peaceful afterall. (What? It's the best I could give without spoiling anything.)

I am in one hell of a situation right now.

Three words: Fitting room. Chitanda. Me. (Wait. That was four words).

If you haven't figured it out by now, I'll say it more directly. I am in a fitting room with the ever so lovely (and deadly) Chitanda Eru.

I'm sure you're dying to know how I got into this situation. I am too.

* * *

It was a nice Sunday morning. No school. No classics club. No pair of purple eyes to mind. It was a perfect day for an energy saving person such as yours truly. I was about to take my needed (actually, wanted is the right term but, meh) nap when the phone rang. Who would call at such an early hour? Then I remembered, what is early for me is late for another (it is now 8am for reference). After the third ring, I picked up the phone and was surprised at myself for not being surprised as to who's at the other end of the line.

"Good morning Oreki-san. Did I call at an inconvenient time?" was what the person at the other end of the line said.

_Yes. I was about to take my nap._ That was what I've wanted to say. Instead, I said "No. It's fine."

"Thank goodness." Was her reply.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I don't want the conversation to take any longer.

"Uhm actually, Oreki-san, are you free today? I have a favor to ask of you" _A favor huh?_ _Crap. I know where this is going. Time to abort!_

"Actually, I don't think I am. My day is already booked. Yeah. Booked"

"Eh?!" _Don't give me that reaction. It kinda hurts. _"You are? What would you be doing today? I'm curious as to what you would be doing on a Sunday besides your usual energy saving activities! Would you be taking a walk? Would you be meeting somebody? Would you be going to the library?"

"Uhhh I'll be watching TV, reading the newspaper, taking a nap… Would that do?"

"Oreki-san! I'm serious!" _But I am serious. You have hurt me milady!_

"Fine fine. I am free. What would you need me for?" My reply in a defeated tone.

"Well, if it's not a bother, could you accompany me to the mall? There are some things I'd like to look at."

"Why would you want me to do that with you? Shouldn't you ask Ibara?"

"O-Oreki-san! Mayaka-san said that she'll be out of town for today. Have you forgotten?" _Yep. I totally forgot. No. Not really. It's just that it is still early. Brain's still half asleep. Besides, it isn't something that I should remember._

"Can't this wait?"I knew that it was a moot question. Whenever it comes to her, nothing's gonna be kept in waiting. What she wants, she want it now.

"I really want to look into it now. Oreki-san, please. It's kinda embarrassing to ask this of you too." _Then why ask me? There is Satoshi, Fuyumi Irisu, Jumoonji, etc._

"Fine. *sigh* What time would we meet up? And where?" was my reply. In the end, I just can't say no to this girl. It's a mystery that even I, Kamiyama High's Greatest Detective (courtesy of Satoshi) cannot solve.

"Would 10 am be fine?" _Nope! _

"Yeah." I lied.

"Then 10 am it is! Let's meet at the train station. Thank you very much Oreki-san! I'll repay you with something later!". _Well that is something new. I don't usually get rewarded when I do things for you._

"Mm".

I then put the phone back to its place, checked the clock (it's 8:08am), contemplated on whether to start preparing or take a nap, and then decided to take a 30 minute nap.

* * *

9:55 am. Five minutes early. No sign of Chitanda Eru. Five minutes have passed, still no sign of her. How rude. I should have known. She's always late. 10:05 am, and there she is. Is she doing this on purpose?

"I'm sorry for being late Oreki-san. Have you been waiting long?" She was saying while gasping for air.

"Not really" _Yes way. I was five mintues early._

"Well, shall we go?"

It was then that I've noticed how nicely dressed Chitanda is. She wore a knee-length white skirt, a pink tanktop, topped by a white blazer, finished off with a nice ponytail. She really stood out. I stared at her for at least a minute (involuntary).

"Oreki-san?" _Whoops. I looked like an idiot._

"Hm? Sorry 'bout that. It's just that you look nice" _Did I really say that?_

"Eh?" Crimson dots have formed on her cheeks. She's blushing. Why would she blush? Come to think of it, I am blushing too. Now, why would I blush?!

"Nevermind. Let's go" I growled.

"Y-Yes! Let's! To the mall!" and off we go. Chitanda leaded the way, of course, for I am only here to accompany her, yes.

* * *

We're suddenly at the dress section of the mall. I never would have guessed it. I thought that she had wanted to look at some antiques, books, stationaries, and what not. But here we are… dresses. Well, she is a girl afterall. I now curse Ibara for not being here. I C—Wait, what was that? Just now I saw (more like felt) a shadow behind me. I was about to check on it when a soft voice called unto me.

"Oreki-san" Chitanda has gone out of the fitting room donning a new dress. "How do I look?"

How does she look? It's like her beauty has been multiplied by a hundred times. No, not a hundred, a thousand times! (I am exaggerating). She donned a one-piece white dress with slightly above knee-length ruffled skirt, and a lace strap. Add a pair of wings and you have here the physical representation of an angel, ready to soothe your hearts.

"Heavenly good" _did I say that out loud again?_

"Oreki-san?" _Looks like I didn't. _"Are you okay?"

Well, time to end this fantasy "It's good". I added a nod. It's bland but I think it's enough to send the message.

"Really? Then I think I'll get this one" Finally. This lady has been in the fitting room for more or less 15 minutes. She went back into the fitting room. She then changed into the clothes she was wearing earlier. When she has gone out of the fitting room, she jumped, then pulled me in with her in the fitting room. What. The. Hell.

So here I am, in the fitting room with the ever so lovely (yet deadly… don't forget deadly) Chitanda Eru. Thank God it's not as cramped as I thought it would be. There is still some between me and Chitana. Although, I still don't know why she dragged me here so I'm gonna ask her just that.

"Why did you do that?!" I screamed. No really. Why would she do that?

"Ah?! Eh?! S-sorry Oreki-san. It was just, I saw Fuyumi-san and then I became nervous. And then-" _You saw who now? Fuyumi-san? Irisu Fuyumi? . Wait. Why would you be startled by the sight of her? _"I am very sorry Oreki-san."

Awkward silence.

"Ahhmm, Oreki-san. If I may, I would want to let you know that I am curious." _I am curious too. Curious as to why you have put me into this misery. _I gave her my usual glare. She did not budge.

"I'm curious as to why I have been startled by the chance of having Fuyumi-san seeing just us two together here in the mall". Her face was slowly turning to red. She then cupped her face as if to hide her embarrassment. "Nevermind Oreki-san. I think I have already figured it out".

I felt my face burning up too. I think what I had in mind is the same as her conclusion. This is getting really awkward. I think it's time now to get out of this situation. I know for a fact that I don't to stay in this set-up any longer. "Oy Chitanda. When are we gonna get out of this fitting room?"

"Oh! Right. In a moment. I think Fuyumi-san will be leaving soon."

After what seems to be eternity (it only took a minute), we finally stepped out of the fitting room. I stepped out first, survey the scene for nearby patrons (they might misunderstand). After making sure that the coast clear, I then ushered Chitanda to step out.

And then there was that feeling again. The feeling of being watched. I can't act suspicious in front of Chitanda though. It might fire up her curiosity engine. I must make this stealthy as possible. The lengths I go for this girl… sometimes, I just ask the state of my sanity.

* * *

That was a good meal. That was a good homemade meal. That was a good homemade meal made by the hands of the ever wonderful Chitanda Eru. It was a simple meal, but it was good.

"Thanks for the meal" was my comment. It's as sincere as I could get.

"It's okay Oreki-san. You helped me today." was her reply. Is this meal the reward she was talking about earlier? Why did I remember that? Was I hoping for something more? Why am I asking these questions?

Bah! I might as well eat this out. I unconsciously chomped the meal with more vigor. I must have looked very stupid but that was not a matter I've considered important during that time.

"Oreki-san. Slowly. You might choke" she giggled. Okay. What was unimportant then became important. I stopped my vicious chomping. I really did look stupid. This was confirmed when Chitanda modest giggle transformed into a soft laugh.

We've finished our meal. Time to go home, I think.

"So, is there anything else you want to look at?" _Crap. What was I thinking?_

"Actually, there is. But, I… I am quite embarrassed to ask this of you." Red dots can be seen on her cheeks. What is this something that made her blush?

"Hm. Fine. Let's go home." I don't want to deal with this. It's almost 2pm. I'd have to recharge sooner or later. It's already been a long day for me. What with the fitting room non-sense, these two stalkers who still think I haven't noticed, and this girl… this girl beside me. As I was about to walk, Chitanda Eru grabbed my hand. She then said:

"W-Wait Oreki-san. I still want to look into that." Her voice was slowly softening. She then pointed a finger over a certain building that is not so far away from where we sitting.

"No." was my immediate reply.

"But Oreki-san, I really am curious about that place!". The nerve of this girl!

"No!" That's the final straw. I am now mad. "YOU TWO THERE! SHOW YOURSELVES! I KNOW YOU WERE TRAILING US THE WHOLE TIME". I've used more energy than I've wanted. The lady Chitanda who's sitting beside me was obviously startled and confused.

Two familiar figures then emerged from the shadows (actually from the bushes, but heck, I want to be dramatic). That unmistakable spikey brown hair... that petite figure endowed with pink eyes. Yep. Fukube Satoshi and Ibara Mayaka (I thought she was out of town?) were our stalkers. "Explain yourselves." I've finally calmed down.

"Ah. Eh. Well I would really want to explain things to you but I have the sudden urge to run, so, toodles!". Satoshi then grabbed Ibara by the hand then they both run as fast as they can. Hmph. See you in the club room tomorrow.

"O-Oreki-san? Aren't you going to chase them?" Chitanda asked hesitantly.

"I'd rather not. It will use too much energy. Besides, I don't have to chase them when I have you here to explain this mumbo jumbo." Irritation was obvious in my tone.

"Are you mad at me Oreki-san?" asked Chitanda. Tears were forming in her eyes. Sigh. What did I do now?

"I was. I'm not now though." I reassured here. I then pat her head as an act of comfort.

"It's just that, after Mayaka-san and Fukube-san became a couple, I became curious as to what a date would feel like. I then asked what couples usually do when they're on a date. They've also said that I should try it on you so that it won't be that akward. I'm sorry Oreki-san! I feel really dirty right now." _There there. It wasn't your fault. Well actually is your fault. You've asked the most terrible couple with regards to your query. I am so gonna give them a piece of my mind tomorrow._

"It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, you could've asked me directly instead of relying on those two."

"Eh? Really Oreki-san?"

"Mm. We still have the rest of the day" I then gave her a sincere smile. What happened next though was totally unexpected. After I smiled at her, she beamed a grateful smile too. I then instinctively turn my head away from her gaze, then when I wasn't looking, Chitanda pressed her lips on my cheek. It was brief but the feeling lasted more than the moment.

"That's you reward for going out with me."


	2. The Theory of Evolution

Summary: Eru made him bet. Eru went through awful lengths just to ensure he would win. Eru made the bet against Houtarou.

* * *

"This is unbelievable…" _I know. I can't believe it too._

"This is real right? It's not a dream, is it? It's a miracle right? Is the world ending soon?" Again with his usual exaggeration.

"You even topped Chitanda-san. How? Why are you the top 2 student?" _I don't know why. Ask the system. Ask the teachers. Ask her._

"How? How did you do it Houtarou?" _I don't know._

"Oi Houtarou? Are you with us? I'm asking you, how did you do it?" Satoshi said while putting two hands on my shoulders then shake me up as if to end my half-asleep state.

"I don't know." _Honest. Well not really. But I only knew half of it._

* * *

It was a regular school day at our beloved Kamiyama High. Nothing special. Well, there is the upcoming departmental exams. But aside from that, just another regular school day.

As usual, after classes were over, I proceeded to a room that I've invested a lot of time on. Think of it, it is weird that our club room is still on the same place. They usually change it yearly. Anyways, never mind that. It's just one of my mental ramblings that I usually do on my way to the clubroom. Speaking of the clubroom, I now stand in front of its doors. I imagined who would be inside (probably Ibara since Satoshi has student council duties, and Chitanda usually comes in late) before I opened the door. I was (slighty) surprised that it was Chitanda whom I found, sitting there, reading a textbook. Is she wearing glasses? Not. Just my unwanted fantasies kicking in. Ahemm. Since she was so engrossed on what she's reading, she didn't notice me entering the room. Classic Chitanda. I grabbed a chair, sat on it, pulled a manga out of my bag, and then started reading.

A few moments, Chitanda said "Hm? Oh! Oreki-san! I didn't notice you! You're here!" she then stood up, gave a bow, then continued "Hello Oreki-san! Let's spend time again, together!". She beamed a smile, then went back on her seat. I was sitting across her by the way. Spend time together? Again?

She's still smiling at me. "What?" I gave her my usual reply accompanied by my usual glare.

"Oh. Sorry for staring at you like that. It's just that, I wonder why you still came here. You should be at home or the library, studying. The exams are near." _Oh? Is that why Ibara isn't here?_

"I could ask the same of you." Ha! I'm just not in the mood for studying yet.

"Hmm… Well, when I'm at home, I can get distracted easily. I might do this, and that. That's why I've decided to do my studying here in the clubroom instead. I've expected that no one will come since I've said last time that club activities are on hold because of exams." _You did? I really should pay attention to club meetings. I just missed a golden opportunity there. "_You weren't paying attention, were you Oreki-san?" _Guilty._

I just stared at her for who knows how long. I'm not willing to give a verbal answer. Shouldn't it be obvious by now? I am here. Thus, we initiated an impromptu staring contest. Although, I doubt I would win. It didn't last long. As expected. Those purple eyes of hers just get me all the time. Sigh. Alright. I admit defeat.

"Fine. I wasn't paying attention" was my reply in a defeated tone.

"I knew it!" and she giggled. "You should pay more attention!"

"Yeah. Yeah. I will." Honest. I don't want to miss this kind of opportunity ever again.

"Very good Oreki-san!" She giggled again.

We went back to what we were doing. There's the usual silence. Ah, the kind of silence that I could never get tired of. Then it dawned on me, what am I still doing loitering around here? I don't have an obligation to be here. I might as well go home.

"Oy Chita… Why are you still staring at me like that?" Seems like she was doing that for a while now. Does she believe that if she continuously stares at me, I'll give in to any of her whims? Is she a sadist? She's definitely a sadist.

"Oreki-san, there's something that I'm curious about." Her catchphrase, added with sparkling purple eyes finish.

"Hnng! I'm going home!" I'm not in the mood for this. I stood up quick, grabbed my bag, but Chitanda is just much faster than me. She grabbed me by the hand. I have no means of escape now. *sigh* "Okay. What is it?"

"I'm curious about you!" _What? I heard it right, right? No. I must have heard it wrong._

"Eh?" I am sincerely confused.

Realizing the misunderstanding she has caused, she started to blush. She turned her face away from me. Then with a shaky hand, she said "Eh? No! I mean. I'm curious about you. But not that kind of curious. I'm curious as to why you don't excel in you studies when you clearly can. I'm curious as to how you would do when you're at your best. I wonder what would it take to make you do that." _Ah. Told you I've heard it wrong._

"What? I already am at my best. I am the most average guy in all of Kamiyama High." I really am! I was the median point in our last exams. I thought it was a school prank. It wasn't.

"Eh? I don't think that's your best. You're just taking it easy. That's unfair Oreki-san." _Why would it be unfair? What's my business is mine alone. What's yours is yours. Huh. That could make for my new motto._

"I know! Let's make a bet! Let's bet that you can be on the top10 students of all of Kamiyama High!"

"What? Why are you insisting on this?"

"Because I am curious!" _Really awesome logic there my friend._

"Fine. Fine." There's not much room for arguing. I might as well give in. "What's in it for me?" I tried my best to sound enthusiastic.

"Whoever wins will have one wish granted by the loser. It could be anything."

"Anything?" This is my one-in-a-million chance.

"Anything!"

"Then, I wish for a month-long pardon from club activities." Yes!

"Eh? A month seems too long!" _You said it could be anything? Whatever. You have a point there. A month seemed too long. It would make Houtarou weak._

"How 'bout two weeks?"

"Nope. One week. Take it or leave it."

_You dirty cheater. Well, a week isn't seem so bad. "_Deal."

"Okay. My turn. If I win, I want you to eat dinner with me." _Hm? I think that's not too much._

"Fine. Is that all?"

"And I want you to call me by my name." Red dots have formed on her cheek.

"But I call you by your name, Chitanda"

"No. I don't mean that. I meant my given name." And now her whole face is red.

I felt my cheeks my burning too. "Ahmm. Okay. For how long?"

"Eh?" She seemed confused. "What do you mean by that Oreki-san?"

"I meant for how long will I be calling you by your name?" Surely you won't want it for eternity.

"Ahhmm.. For e-ter-ni-ty?" _You can't be serious!_

"What!? You can't be serious?" I was shouting. I've exerted way more energy than I should have.

Silence.

"Okay. Sorry 'bout that. It's a deal then". In the end, I just accepted her offer. Afterall, all I need is to win.

"I'll bet that I won't be on the top 10." That seems to be the most suited way of winning.

"Oreki-san. You can't do that. That's cheating. You should bet that you would be in the top 10."

Glare. I just can't escape from this girl.

"I'll even help you study." _What? Don't you want to win? Do you not want me in the clubroom?_

"No. It's fine. I'll just have to prepare for our dinner right? And I'll call you by your name right now, Er—"

Two hands stopped me from finishing my sentence.

"No Oreki-san. I don't want that. It should be fair and final. I'll help you study. I insist."

"Fine. Fine. But first, let's go home. It's getting late."

"Okay. Let's go to your house." _Eh? I meant go home. To our respective houses._

"What do you mean "go to your house"? That's not gonna happen."

"But I should make sure that you study! No buts!"

And then she grabbed my hand, then act as if she cuffed it. She does not take no for an answer. She gets what she wants. She is Chitanda Eru.

* * *

"Oreki-san! You are not allowed to take a nap until you finish this problem!" _This is evil. _"Oreki-san! Listen to me!" _This is pure evil. _"You won't top the exams if you don't work hard!"_ You were the one who wanted me to do that!_

"But I'm tired Chitanda…"I said that lazily.

"No. You're just lazy." _Hngh. That hurt. The lady ever heavenly Chitanda Eru could be pretty evil sometimes._

Not another word has come out from my mouth. I'm tired. No really, I'm tired. My energy reserves have been drained. I just stared at the paper infront of me, lifeless. I am tired.

"Well, I suppose you can take a break. We'll resume in five minutes." _Five minutes?! Is that even a freaking break?_

I growled. I glared at her. She wasn't moved. Instead, she 'threatened' me "If you don't do well tonight, I'll be coming over in the next nights too." _No way. Chitanda Eru is evil._

"Fine! Hmph" I was pissed obviously. I knew that she's doing this for my good, but this is too much. I embrace my grey lifestyle. I love being average. But here she is, forcing me out of my i-don't-care lifestyle. What pissed me more is that she didn't see this in the same manner as I do. She's just smiling.

"Okay. Five minutes is up! Let's get back to work. Tee Hee."

*Grumble* What time is she planning to go home again? Bah. It doesn't matter.

* * *

I can't believe it. Chitanda Eru is sleeping. In my house. On my bed. This. Girl. Is. Very. Rude. First, she came to my house unwanted, went to my room without consent, then slept on my bed as if it were hers. "zZzzz".. The sleeping Chitanda is a sight to behold. She's very, how should I say this, calm? Well, just looking at her gives one inner peace. It would have given me that peace if it weren't for the setting we were in. "Houtarou-kun, don't do that. It tickles! Tee Hee!"

"?" She's dreaming. What weird dream is she having? What role do I have in that dream of hers? Whatever it is, I think that Houtarou only exists on her dreams. I would never do anything like tickling to this girl. That involves too much contact. It drains too much energy.

It is already late. 9:05 pm. Maybe I should wake her up. Bah! Since it is this late, I have no choice but to send her home.

"Oy. Oy Chitanda." No dice. "Oy Chitada Eru!" and that did the trick.

"Eh? Houtarou-kun? Why are you here?" She called me by my name. She's still half-asleep huh?

"Chitanda, you're in my room."

"EHHH?! I'm very sorry! I'm very very very very sorry!" Embarrassment was evident on her face, her hands, her whole person. She was red. "I'm so sorry Oreki-san" _Oh? Back to last name basis eh?_

"Chitanda, calm down. It's okay. I'll send you home now."

"Eh? No you don't have to Oreki-san!" She looked down at her feet. "But I do appreciate the sentiment."

That would have been music to my ears. I'd have to reject that offer for now though. Chitanda is a lady of beauty. The thought of her walking alone this late at night is unsettling.

"I insist. No more buts." I gave her my most serious look. It is a message. A message that I'm not taking a no for an answer.

She was reluctant at first. She gave in eventually though. "Thank you very much Oreki-san."

Thank God my sister is not around. She would have misunderstood. I would have died earlier than expected. This girl would have unknowingly shortened my lifespan. It's frustrating.

I took the bike, sat on it, the urged Chitanda to "Hop on."

She sat on the passenger seat of the bike. I started to maneuver the thing on way to the Chitanda residence. The night isn't that cold. I'm thankful for that. No signs of raining either. The stars looked beautiful. Maybe I should do this more often. The biking at night thing.

I felt weight on my back. Chitanda rested her head.

"Thank you Oreki-san".

* * *

"Oi Houtarou. Are you still with us?"

"Hm? Sorry 'bout that. I just can't believe it. I'm the top 2 student."

"Well you better believe it. I'll go on without you. I'll tell everyone of the good news." And then Satoshi flew off.

Guess I won huh? I won't have to go to the clubroom. No more of those terrifying nights. I'm a happy guy. Should I go home straight after classes? Or should I be polite enough, show my face to her before I bid my temporary goodbye? Gah. This is taking too much energy. I'll take a nap instead.

* * *

"Yo."

"Hello Oreki-san! Congrats on being the top 2!" She bowed. "I knew you could do it." _Yeah. I did it with your unwanted help._

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you." Yeah. I couldn't. I'm just not motivated to do that.

"Oh no. Most of it was because of you. I just pushed you." She beamed a smile. There's a bit of sadness though. I could tell.

"Welp, see you in a week." Way to kill the mood Houtarou. Not that there's any anyway.

"Yes Oreki-san. I'll miss you." _Yeah? I didn't expect that._

I didn't know how to respond to that. Should I be inconsiderate and go home now, or should I stay just a little longer? I know I only won because of this girl right here, who is supposed to be my enemy. I'd definitely sound like an asshole if I did the former.

"Hey. You could come to my house later. We could still have that dinner." I didn't know what came in to me. I know. I may sound pretentious. But I wasn't. I was being honest.

"Eh? Really Oreki-san?" The gloomy aura that wrapped her just vanished. It was replaced by a hopeful one.

"Y-yeah." My face was beginning to warm up. "Afterall, I wouldn't have done it if weren't for you. It's both our win, Eru." I am really pulling my strings here. I am beginning to feel dizzy.

"Th-" Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes. What did I do now?! "Thank you Houtarou-kun. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. But don't go until club activities are over 'kay?"

She nodded "Roger that!"

"I'll go now then. See you later."

"Yes Houtarou-kun! See you."

Hmm. Houtarou-kun sound better than Oreki-san. I think I'll get used to it pretty soon. I bid my last goodbye, walked out of the room, then went on my way home. "It's going to be a long night." I smiled.

* * *

"_Chitanda-san. Hello!"_

"_Hello Fukube-san, Mayaka-san!"_

"_You're alone today huh? Where's Oreki?"_

"_Oh Houtaru-kun? He's gone home already."_

"_Is that so? I'll give that slug a peace of my mind."_

"_No Mayaka-san! It's okay. He has my consent. We made a bet. I lost."_

"_Ohh, a bet ei Chitanda-san? What's this bet that you had with Houtarou?"_

"_Uhhmm… Well.. I don't know if I have the right to say it to you."_

"_Really huh? Does it involve his recent performance in the exams?"_

"…_."_

"_Caught you."_

"_Satoshi-kun. Stop that. Don't hurt my Chi-chan."_

"_Eh? Sorry. Sorry. I just got curious."_

"_It's okay Mayaka-san. Fukube-san is spot on."_

"_Ha! See?"_

"_Shut up you!"_


	3. Rain and Guilt

Summary: Houtarou-kun is not feeling well. Houtarou-kun is at home resting. Houtarou-kun is probably home alone with no one to take care of him. Houtarou needs me.

-o-

It is nearing winter season. Although I like snow, I don't really like winter that much. It halts the growth of plants and crops. It also gives the lazy feeling. That feeling exempts no one. Not even me, the (as Houtarou-kun describes it) most energetic person in Kamiyama High. I can suppress that feeling most of the time though. Afterall, I am Chitanda Eru! I must always be full of energy!

Anyways, I've cancelled club activities for today. Please don't mistake it for laziness. I just thought it would be a fruitless endeavor (for today) since Fukube-san can't attend due to student council duties (he's vice-president now), Mayaka-san has errands to run to, and Houtarou-kun… Houtarou-kun didn't attend his classes today. So with that, I cancelled club activities for the day. It is a Friday anyway so I guess it won't hurt to have a day off. Besides, that means I have more time to do something that I want… no, something that I have to do.

I am currently pedaling my bike towards a specific house. A home where a close friend of mine resides. A friend that has done me a lot of favors. A friend that I can't get out of my mind since that day… that day when he first called me Eru. I've heard from Mayaka-san yesterday (during our club meeting) that Houtarou-kun's absent. There was a sad tone in her voice while she told me that. She then added that Houtarou-kun is sick. That explains the sad tone. Mayaka-san does care for him even though they don't seem to get along. That makes me happy and relieved.

I am not happy though that Houtarou-kun is sick. I can't stop blaming myself for it too. I can't stop thinking that it was probably my fault that he got sick. But then, it might be his fault too… partially. Afterall, I insisted and resisted. I wonder why he did that. I'm curious!

-o-

_-The day before yesterday-_

-o-

_~Drizzle Drizzle~_

Now is the worst time for a downpour. I forgot one thing. That one thing that is considered a must-bring for this season. I forgot to bring my umbrella. I don't usually forget things like this, but since I was such in a hurry to go to school (I was about to be late. I overslept. That does not usually happen.). And when I say it is the worst time, I'm not exaggerating. I am about halfway to my house, and halfway to Kamiyama High. I am stranded.

It has been over half an hour now. There's no sign that the rain would be stopping anytime soon. At this rate, I might as well run for it. Why do I have to be such a klutz? If only Houtarou-kun were here to save me...? Kyah! What am I thinking! Houtarou-kun isn't my prince. He isn't my boyfriend. He is only a friend. A close friend. Although, I would want to be closer to him. I think I'm blushing.

"Eru?"

_Yes Houtarou? Houtarou? Houtarou-kun?_

"EH?!"

"HUH? Why are you screaming? Am I that scary?" I can see the pained expression in his face. I must apologize.

"I'm sorry. I was surprised." I really was.

"hm? And?"

"And?"

"Surprised… and? You don't just scream like that when you're surprised." Oh my. This is embarrassing. I'm being pinned by Houtarou-kun. I can't tell him what I was thinking just now.

I must remain silent. I know, it's not like me to act like this. I am usually honest. But this is too embarrassing. Wait, what's embarrassing about it? I'm just thinking about Houtarou-kun. I should ask him! I am curious! But wait. I can't. I just can't. It's embarrassing. But why is it embara—

"Oi." He interrupted my thoughts.

"Eh?" Feigning ignorance. I hope this helps in getting him to let go of the subject matter.

He let out a deep sigh. Looks like it worked. Gotta note that one down (mentally of course).

"Fine fine. You don't have to spill it. But at least tell me why you're still here. It's raining hard you know. You should be home." Eh? Houtarou-kun's concerned over me? He's usually indifferent with this kind of things. I wonder what's gotten into him. I am cu—

"Oi. You're spacing out again." I now sense annoyance in his voice. "You really should go home now".

"But I can't Houtarou-kun."

"Hm? Why?"

"I forgot my umbrella." I can feel my cheeks burning. I am indeed embarrassed.

"Ohw." He doesn't seem surprised. Although I know he is. That's our Houtarou-kun for you!

A few minutes have passed. Silence has ensued between us. It's not like I don't want to talk to him. It's just that, this is a common phenomenon for us. Besides, this silence is comforting. It is not enough to calm me down thought. The rain isn't stopping. Looks like I have to run for it.

"Here." Houtaou-kun said that while extending his arm.

"Houtarou-kun?" I tilted my head.

"Here. Take my umbrella."

"Eh? No! I mustn't! I can't take your umbrella. I'm the one who forgot my umbrella. I should be the one suffering the consequences of my action, not you." I'm flustered. I really can't take his umbrella. If I do, he would be then going home wet. "But thanks anyway. That's sweet of you."

"Gmph?!" Houtarou-kun was taken aback. He seemed tense. Was it something I said?

"Houtarou-kun"

"Just take it."

"No."

"Take it."

"No. I won't take it."

"Gah! Just take it!"

Eh? Did Houtarou-kun just scream? Is he mad?

"Ho-Houtarou-kun? Are you mad?"

"Please take it. I insist." He didn't answer my question. Maybe I should really take his umbrella.

"Okay. But, are you sure about this?"  
"Yeah. Besides, my house is closer from here. If I have to run, I wouldn't get as wet as you would."

"Oh. I see. Well I don't think you'd be running though. That isn't like you." I let out a soft giggle.

"Hmph." Seems like my teasing annoyed him. That's payback for teasing me a lot of times! Hmph!

I took the umbrella from his hands.

"Thank you Houtarou-kun. I'll be sure to return it."

"Mm."

I let a few minutes pass before I decided to walk home. The rain isn't stopping but I do have an umbrella now.

"Well, I'll be going now Houtarou-kun. Please take care." I gave him a short bow. It is the best and modest form of gratitude I could give to him.

"Mm."

I started walking towards my home. Things have been a little weird and shaky today. But I don't mind. Although I'm a bit curious as to why Houtarou-kun acted so knightly all of a sudden. Maybe I should ask him tomorrow. I definitely should ask him. Afterall, I, Chitanda Eru, am curious!

-o-

-_the day before today-_

-o-

The clubroom… is empty. It's usually full when I arrive.

I entered the room and found myself a seat. I wonder why the others aren't here yet. Well, I can understand Fukube-san's case though. He is the vice-president of the student council now. But those two… Mayaka-san and Houtarou-kun usually are the first-comers here. I don't know who comes first though. Maybe they arrive at the same time. They are classmates so I think that's plausible. I wonder though why Mayaka-san doesn't like hanging out with Houtarou-kun. He is a nice guy. And dependable at that! He always helps me when I ask him.

"Chi-chan? Hello!" It was Mayaka-san. "You doing well today?"

"Oh! Hello Mayaka-san. I am doing well. Let's spend time again together!"

"Yes! Let us!"

We spent the allotted club activity period as usual. The day soon ended and it was time for us to go. I do have still had something bothering me though. Houtarou-kun's absence. Usually, when he's not around, or even just late, you'll hear loud protests from Mayaka-san. Something along the lines of slug and lazy bum. Today, there's none of that. Mayaka-san went on as if Houtarou-kun's absence is normal. I have to ask her.

"Mayaka-san? I wonder why Houtarou-kun didn't come today. Aren't you bothered by it?" I didn't want to be rude. I tried my best to be as modest as possible.

"Hm? Chi-chan? You didn't know?" She seemed surprised. I think I was too.

"Eh? What do you mean Mayaka-san? Has something happened to Houtarou-kun?" There was a bit of worry in my voice. Afterall, it unusual for Houtarou-kun to be absent at school. I pray that it isn't something grave.

"I-I see. So he didn't tell you. Eh, it makes sense. He probably doesn't want to make you worry." _But I am worried! I am always worried about him._

"Please Mayaka-san. You must tell me."

"Well, I think its fine. I don't have any obligation to keep it a secret anyway."

"Thank you Mayaka-san."

She let out a deep sigh. It is as if she's about to impart something heavy.

"Oreki is sick. He's at home resting. Poor guy. He usually still attend classes even when he's not feeling well. This might be something worse than the usual cold eh?"

I think my heart broke when those words reached my ears. Houtarou-kun is sick.

"But then again, it just might be is laziness kicking. He is a slug afterall." She coupled that with a weak laugh. It is her attempt to lighten up things. It is obvious that Mayaka-san's worried too.

I feel restless just thinking of it. It was my fault. I shouldn't have taken his umbrella.

"Chi-chan? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh no Mayaka-san. I'm fine." I wasn't.

"Sigh.. Oreki really is on top of his game."

"Eh? Mayaka-san?

"Nevermind. Let's go get some ice cream, cake, or something." Mayaka-san is trying to cheer me up. I really am grateful for meeting such people. I have such great friends.

"Mayaka-san. I'm fine. Besides, you still have meet with Fukube-san right?"

"I'll just text him. Afterall, it isn't always that we get to have a girl bonding of our own. Please Chi-chan."

I insisted and resisted.

-o-

"Good evening Tomoe-neesan"

"Oh? Houtarou's girlfriend? Eru-san right?"

"Yes." Girlfriend? "I mean no no no no. I am not Houtarou-kun's girlfriend."

"Naah, I'm just teasing you. Lighten up!" Eh? It should have been obvious. She;s just teasing me. I can really be stupid sometimes. "Anyway, came here to see my dear little brother?"

"Yes. How is he? Is he okay?" I try to hide every bit of worry in my voice. Unfortunately, no amount of any earthly power can keep me from worrying. I feel tears are about to fall.

"Well, why don't you see for yourself? Come in." She then ushered me to go in. I, without any hesitation, accepted her offer. I want to see Houtarou-kun. I want to be there for him. Besides, I still have to ask him something.

Tomoe-neesan lead me to Houtarou-kun's room where he is sleeping.

"Houtarou-kun…" I let out a small voice. I am happy to see him resting on his bed. He seems fine. It's like I worried for nothing. But it isn't! It shouldn't! Houtarou-kun is sick, and whether it is grave or not, I, as his friend, should worry.

"Well, look at how cute my dear little brother is. It makes me want to strangle him." _Eh? Why would you do that? To your own kin?_

I gave Tomoe-neesan a concerned look. I know she's just joking but I don't think it was an appropriate one.

"Fine fine. I'm just kidding. I won't do that to Houtarou. At least, not when he's sick." _That's not very assuring Nee-san._

She pats me on the head. Just like what an older man/woman would to a considerably younger man/woman (parent to child, older sibling to younger sibling, etc.). I think it an act of comfort, and at the same time, an act of expressing authority.

"Anyways, I've got to go now." Now that I noticed it, Tomoe-neesan was all dressed up.

"Eh? You're leaving?"

"Yes. I have to matters to attend. I've only prepared a meal for Houtarou. But there's food on the fridge. Please, help yourself."

"Oh! You don't have to worry about me. But thanks for the offer." I gave her a bow.

"Well, whatever suits you. Take care of Houtarou for me 'kay?"

"Yes! I will!"

"Okay. G'bye then."

-o-

In this room, I am left alone with the sleeping Houtarou-kun. Tomoe-neesan was right. He is indeed cute. But nevermind that! I shouldn't be thinking about these things right now. There are more important matters to attend to. Matters like taking care of Houtarou-kun, preparing his food, and being there for him. Being there for Houtarou… kun.

"Hmm.." A faint voice. It came from the boy resting on the bed.

"Houtarou-kun?"

"Hm? Eru? What are you doing here?" The faint voice gradually gained volume.

"I came here to see you."

"I see. Where's sis?"

"Tomoe-neesan went out. She said that she had something to attend to."

Silence has ensued. It stayed there until for a few minutes. This isn't the usual silence that we share though. It is more of 'I don't have anything more to say' kind of silence. I'm not comfortable with this kind of silence though. I should try to break it.

As I've started to form words from my mouth, I was interrupted by Houtarou-kun. He tried to get up from his bed.

"What are you doing Houtarou-kun? You should stay in bed! You're still sick!" I stopped him from his attempts of standing up.

"It's okay. I'll have to prepare dinner. Sis won't be coming home anytime soon." I still stopped him.

"Houtarou-kun, please. Just rest. I'll prepare dinner."

"Eru, you'e my guest. Let me handl—"

"HOUTAROU-KUN! Please! It's the only thing I can do to repay you! For what I've done to you." I screamed. I couldn't bear it any longer. The guilt. It has won over me.

"What you've done to me? Eru, did you do something while I was still asleep?" _Eh? I didn't mean it like that. I meant me, causing you your sickness. _"Eru? Don't tell me you've—" I can see the blush on his cheeks. I am blushing too.

"NO! I haven't done anything to you! Nothing like that! Please forget that." Why do you have to misunderstand?! I've been trying hard to keep myself from breaking down. But now this? I am at my limit.

Raindrops have begun to fall from the sky. As if on cue, tears have fallen from my eyes.

"Eru?"

"I'm so sorry Houtarou-kun. I can't help it." I tried stopping the tears from falling. It was a purposeless venture but it is better than nothing.

"It's just that, I can't stop blaming myself for what had happened to you. You got sick because of me. Why did you have to be so kind? Why did you have to insist?" I could on pouring all my feelings. But something stopped me.

I felt a hand on top of my head. Houtarou-kun is patting me. Is he trying to comfort me?

"Give me a break will you? Can't you see I'm sick?" He shook his head lightly. "This is why I didn't want you know. I knew you'd overreact." I... I was more of a bother than of help to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm." His' usual response. I know it means that he has accepted my apology. I am restless still.

"But why did you have to do that?! It was I who has forgotten my umbrella! I should be the one who's sick!"

Houtarou-kun let out a deep sigh. "Well, to be honest, I really don't know why I did that. Atleast, not fully. I just know that I don't want you to go home wet."

As he finished his reply, he removed his hand from my head. He then gazed towards the window. He then continued "Besides, I'd rather have it that I'm the one getting sick. It gives me a valid reason to stay at home." Re-really? I don't even what Houtarou-kun is trying to say anymore!

"Houtarou-kun!" I don't know whether I'm mad or confused. I just feel that I have to yell at him. I was about to. Then he turned to face. He gave me his usual look. No, not the usual. He gave me a serious look. He then curled his lips and beamed me an honest smile.

My urge to yell has vanished. It was replaced with the urge to return a smile. And so I did. I gave Houtarou-kun a smile.

_I'm curious!_

-o-

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter may be not to your liking. It is an experimental chapter. As you can see, there aren't many fic here that uses Chitanda Eru's POV. I can see why. It's pretty hard to put yourself in her shoes. Especially when the books and anime have both used Oreki Houtarou's POV. Anyways, lemme explain to you this slight confusing chapter.**

**1) as I've said, it is an experimental chapter. If this garners positive response, I might write more stories using Eru's POV. And the other's too.**

**2) I've tried my best to portray Eru's inner thoughts. I think she's the one to succumb to deep thought. Hence the long inner dialogues. And sometimes trailing off from the current matter.**

**3) I know. She overreacted. She overreacted too when Mayaka got her chocolate stolen. Barf**

**4) It feels incomplete. I don't have any excuse for that.**


	4. The Princess of the White Cliffs

Summary: Fukube Sathoshi dreamt of a world far more different from theirs. There, they live different lives but are still connected. Rich and poor. Chitanda Eru is curious. Oreki Houtarou may be too.

-o-

"_Will you, Oreki Houtarou take *bzzz bzzzz* as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_Seriously? I'm getting married? Do I have a choice?_

"_Oi Oreki." A whisper. "Say yes or I'll curse you for the rest of your life." The lady smiled afterwards._

_I don't have a choice do I? "Yes father."_

"_And you Ibara Maya-"_

_*THUD*_

-o-

What. The. Hell?!

What in the hell kind of dream was that?!

What in the depths of hell have I done to deserve a horrifying nightmare such as that?!

Okay. Calm down Houtarou. It was just a dream. A bad dream. It will go away. Curses. Am I doomed to marry the person whom hates me the most? Have I done so many wrongs that all I can do to repay for my sins is to be eternally locked to Ibara Mayaka? No, that's not it. It's just a dream. Nothing more. I should not blame Ibara. I should not blame anyone else. Wait, I should blame her. She made me read that horrifying book on how to have nightmares (not the real title). I'm just making excuses.

This shall not go beyond these four walls. This is for me to know, and for me to know alone.

-o-

That is the worst way to start a Monday.

Even worse is that Ibara has to have the same dream.

She's glaring at me. As if it is my fault. Give me a break! I'm on the same boat as you!

"What did you do to me?" That question came with the sharpest glare she has given me so far.

Stare. I haven't done anything to you. In fact, I should be the one asking you that. And please, let us not press this. Aren't issues best resolved when not discussed? They just die that way.

"Fine. I'm sorry." Did she just read my mind? She definitely read it.

"We must never tell anyone of this ever again. Not even to ourselves."

I agree with you milady. That was my intent from the start. Let us put this to depths of the netherworld far beyond the reach of any man.

"Oi, why are you not responding? Were you thinking that I can read your mind?"

I was wrong. Ibara isn't a mind reader afterall.

-o-

The day went as usual after that fiasco. I can't sleep though. The memories of the last dream are still fresh to me. I can't sleep because of fear of it happening again. And so, I diligently paid attention to all of my classes. It's not like it does not happen as often as it should be. But this season… Winter is nearing. Like a bear who's preparing for the cold season, I am about to enter a phase of hibernation. As such, I have been spending the past few days napping in-between classes. If the lady Chitanda Eru finds out though, I do not know what'll happen. Anyways, forgive me for this is but another one of my mental ramblings en route to my daily afterclass destination.

"Oi Oreki. Were you listening?" _Ibara? She was beside me? Since when was she this close?_

"You weren't, were you?" She let out a sigh. "You must be on auto-pilot. Your laziness surely has reached absurd levels." She let out another sigh. That hurts. I'm not lazy. I'd rather you call it 'efficient'. Energy efficient to be exact. I let out a growl as a sign of protest. I'm not happy with that Ibara.

Anyways, since when have I become this absent-minded? Has spending time with the Young Lady Eru taken its toll on me? Has she infected me with that ever curious (but sometimes idiotic) brain of hers? GAH! This is annoying!

"Oi Oreki. Watcha standing there for? We've arrived."

It must be the weather. Yeah. What a lame excuse. Maybe I am indeed lazy just as Ibara says.

-o-

Surprises just keep coming from around the corner. We were greeted by the Satoshi-Eru duo. Satoshi with his usual way of greeting (over-the-top-greeting-that-begs-to-be-recognized-as-entertaining) and Eru's modest bow and welcome. It's usually us, I and Ibara, who welcomes the two. Well, doesn't matter. It's not like the world would end because of that. I scanned the room for a seat. The only seat I could find is the one beside Eru. Ibara took my usual place. Well, it's reasonable. They're a couple now. It's only natural that they'll sit side to side. Guess I have to sit beside the ever so lovely (yet ditsy) Chitanda Eru. Welp, it's better than standing.

"So tell me Sato-kun, what were you two talking about before we came here?" _They were talking? I never heard them. Damn. It must be really the weather._

"Ahh so you've heard. Well, Chitanda-san and I we're talking about my dream last night." _Dream? Seriously? _

I jumped (a little) from my seat. Ibara did too. Panic I guess? Fear of Satoshi having the same dream as ours, I guess? Satoshi noticed Ibara's reaction. Eru did too. They didn't notice mine. Lucky.

"What's the matter Mayaka?" Satoshi asked with concern.

"Nothing. I just remembered something. But it's nothing to fret about. Please, continue with what you're saying." Smooth. Nice job Ibara. I mentally gave her a thumbs-up.

Satoshi was hesitant to continue at first. Ibara did something to assure to him that everything's all right (she kissed him… on the cheek of course). She then glared at me.

"What?" My usual reply to her. She just glared at me for a few seconds. _What did I do this time?!_ She then let go and went back to her usual self. Satoshi just let out a soft giggle.

"You two never change." Silmutaenous 'hmph' came from both me and Ibara.

While I was doing the 'hmph' motion, I accidentally glanced at Eru. She's blushing. She's really blushing

"Eru?"

"Y-yes Houtarou-kun!"

"Are you okay?"

"y-y-yess!"

What? The young lady is obviously flustered. The red dots on her cheeks: the perfect evidence. She's in a state of panic. What may have cause her that? Was it Satoshi's dream? Or Ibara's recent action? I don't want to think it is the former. Please don't let Satoshi's dream be the same as ours (me and Mayaka).

"So, let me continue" Satoshi has recovered. He went on about talking how we lived our lives on a moon called Dione (apparently, it's one of Saturn's moons). Life was very different there compared to earth. The people were grouped according to their social status, Rich and Poor. The rich, well, are rich. There, they do not have to work. They only have to spend. Now the poor, they have to work. They are then paid so that they can buy necessities and whatnot. There was no government, but there was this 'Organization' which pretty much acts like one.

"Among us four, only Chitanda-san was rich." Satoshi emphasized this line. He was making sure that Eru would hear.

"Eh? Why only me Fukube-san?" _Isn't it obvious? You are a part of a prestigious clan. You live in a house that's ten times bigger as mine. You have your own farm. If that isn't rich material, I don't know what is!_

"Chitanda-san, please remember that this is just a dream okay?" Right. As he was saying that, he was giving a suspicious smirk. It's as if he's planning something diabolical. I already know.

"But still! I am-" there it is. That line of Eru's that sets my gears in motion. Involuntarily or voluntarily, your pick. I don't care. As I was preparing myself for her statement, I noticed something strange. The moment I shifted my gaze from Satoshi to Eru, the young lady's whole being was screaming red. She's blushing again? But why? I am so confused!

"Nevermind. Forget that I said that. Please Fukube-san, go on." This is strange. Eru has suppressed her curiosity. Should I be glad? Or Should I be worried? This is confusing. Wait. I returned my gaze back to Satoshi. He's still smirking. You! What have you done to her!? He's still smirking. Bah! I give up!

"Should I continue Houtarou?" Satoshi asked in a sly voice.

"Whatever." Was my reply. Bland. Boring. But sufficient.

"Okay then, as I've mentioned…" He went about how Ibara is a servant, a personal assistant and friend of the ever so lovely (but frustrating) Chitanda Eru. I guess the two were just meant for each other. He also narrated how he's a messenger for the various rich folk, but specially caters to the Irisu family. Not even in his is spared from the empress eh? And lastly, he mentioned how I was a blacksmith. The best one in town even.

"It's kinda amazing that Houtarou was doing heavy work. Blacksmithing isn't something he would consider doing." I agree on that one.

"I think that he suits a librarian more. It does not involve much movement. And you get to work with books." I agree on that one too.

"But then again, it was a world different from ours. Houtarou may be suited as a blacksmith as any other job." Again, no disagreement on my part. But this time, it's not because I agree with Satoshi. The day's activities have taken its toll on me. From that terrible dream, to the confusing body-lingo of Eru, to this seemingly not-ending-soon dream of Satoshi. I might as well take a nap.

His story continued on. He mentioned how Eru met us, blah blah blah. I've stopped listening from there. The wonderful land of sleep has tempted me. It presented a more suitable atmosphere than this one. Who am I to resist such a wonderful offer?

-o-

_I am Oreki Houtarou. I am but a humble wanderer._

_The setting is same as that of any fairy tale you have heard. Kingdoms, castles, country folk, royalty, et cetera. I do not belong to any kingdom. I've been an orphan even before the day I gained understanding of my surroundings. I've been raised by a family of travellers. I've been travelling alone for a long time. I am but a humble wanderer._

_I have ventured to many lands. I have met too many people. I have seen various sights. I have enjoyed various cultures. I have learned countless language. I have gained countless knowledge. But amongst these, I have only determined few worth remembering._

_The kingdom of Dione. A kingdom that has memories I've kept and treasured deep within my heart. Memories of joy and pain. Memories of laughter and tears. Memories of love and hate. In this kingdom, I have been tainted many colors. I have felt many emotions. I have lived the prime of my life._

_I have met the love of my life. She's a very curious one. Always has questions begging to be answered, donning those big purple eyes of hers. Everytime she does that, it's as if the world outbursts with colors. She shines. She shines. She shines the most. It seems that our meeting was destined. For I, who have travelled to many lands, gained countless knowledge, has all the answers to all her queries. Never in my life have I been so fulfilled. I have met the love of my life._

_But alas, our time together was not meant to last. It was soon that I've known that she was of royalty. She's meant to marry another royal, a prince from another land. She begged me to take her with me. I can't help but be saddened by our inevitable separation. We've tried to escape our cruel fate… but it was too late._

_News of the princess having an affair with a commoner has reached the king and queen. Even worse was that this certain commoner is an outsider. They were, as expected, furious of the said news. They have disallowed the princess to venture outside of the castle walls. As for me, I was banned from the kingdom. I was banned from ever meeting her again. For if ever I meet her again, be it by chance or choice, we will both be executed. I would have not any regrets if only my life was on the line. But hers was too. I won't forgive my being if anything happens to my beloved because of my wrongdoing. And so, I left._

_So here I am, on another journey, with no destination, with no purpose. I am but a humble wanderer. I have been spending the last of my days versing without purpose. I know soon that my time will come. I know soon that I would no longer matter. I know soon that I will forget all… but one memory. The memory of my one true love._

_The princess of the white cliffs._

-o-

"Houtarou-kun." A gentle voice.

"Houtarou-kun, please wake up." The voice gained volume. Still, it was gentle. It was accompanied by the 'shaking my shoulders'.

"Please, it is already past our allotted club hours. Wake up Houtarou-kun." The shaking was given more force (but still gentle). Yeah, I probably should let her know that I'm awake. Truth is, ever since that dream ended, I've been fake-sleeping. That's because I can't face my companion here without getting embarrassed. Because of the stupid dream. Yes. I admit. I am embarrassed. My plan was to fake-sleep until she has given up on me. And then I'll be left alone. But this was going on for at least 10 minutes now. This girl is not giving up anytime soon.

"I'm awake." I confessed while still not facing her. My cheeks are still burning. Damn! What is with me and my dreams today?!

"Oh." There was a hint of disappointment in her reply. "You could have told me that sooner you know. I was about to leave you." _Dang! Another golden opportunity lost. What misfortune!_

A soft giggle. It came from none other than the lady who is now beside me. "I just kidding." _Sigh. And here I thought that my plan would have worked. Wait, should be I happy or sad?_

"Why are you still here?" I asked her. I'm still not facing her.

"Uhm, before I answer your question Houtarou-kun, could you please atleast face me?" _Crap. She caught me._

I tried my hardest to suppress my embarrassment. I tried my hardest to hide my furious blushing. I had to. I have no choice but to give in to her whim. "So, let me try this again. Why are you still here?"

She acted normal. I guess I've successfully hidden any evidence of my embarrassment. Yay me.

"Well, firstoff, I can't just leave you here alone Houtarou-kun. I am the club president. As such, it is my duty to safeguard the welfare of my members." A reasonable response. She's just upholding her club duties.

"Lastly, I can't leave you because you were crying while you were asleep. No, not crying. More like moaning. Did you have a bad dream Houtarou-kun?" _Moaning? It wasn't that bad of a dream. It was just painfully sad. Now the dream I had of Ibara, now that's a bad dream."_

"Houtarou-kun?" The figure beside me furthered her inquiry.

"It wasn't that bad of a dream." Was my answer. I just hope that it's enough to answer her query.

"I see. That's good. But still.." _Crap. I know where there is going._

"Houtarou-kun" _Ready. _"I.." _Set. _"am" _Go!_ "Curious!"

I admit. It was refreshing to hear her complete her signature one-liner. With the onslaught of unsettling dreams, this is the closest that I have to paradise. I mean, it's an assurance that my life is still going to the right direction. I don't make any sense now. Might as well answer her. But first..

"It's already late. Why don't I tell you on the way home?"

After I quench her curiosity, I will ambush her. There is something that's bothering me. Something about her today that I am curious about. And she will know that I am curious. I l will let her know.

-o-

"That was sad. Very sad. I understand now why you acted as if you're in such pain." Her comment after I've finished narrating my dream. I tried to add as much emotion as I can, but still I didn't let it past my allocated energy level for such activity. Oh, I should also mention that I've never told her the name of the princess. And also, I tried my best to hide any clue that might suggest that it was her all along.

"But who is this princess? This true love of yours? In the dream of course! I'm curious!" There we go. I knew she'd ask that. Fortunately I have devised a foolproof answer to this expected question. It goes like this.

"I.. I can't remember."

"Eh?! But Houtarou-kun, you must! You must remember! Please?"

"I'm trying Eru. But I… I just can't." and with a little bit of acting, my trick did its job. What? You don't think that I can act? Ha! Jokes on you. I surely can! Remember that time—ahemm. I'm getting way too excited here.

"I see. That's sad too. I'm sorry Houtarou-kun." I feel guilty for tricking her. But hey, I had to. Who know what will happen if she finds that it was her? Chaos I say. She will enter a state of limbo, where her curiosity will never be quenched. It will go on and on and on and on. Who would want that? I, Oreki Houtaru, certainly won't.

"Thanks for sharing. It was sad… but still, beautiful." Beautiful huh? I guess it is. Well, I already mentioned that it wasn't that bad of a dream.

Now that I've answered her query, it is my time to ask her.

"So Eru, do you mind? I have a question for you. Dare I say I am curious?"

"Eh? Houtarou-kun's curious?" _Don't feign ignorance on me now. You've been acting strange earlier. You're obviously hiding something. Not that I want to know it badly. But you don't see this kind of stuff every day. It's unsettling. It's interest piquing._

I've waited for her to drop the act. I've glared at her for who knows how long. She didn't budge. Or so I thought.

"Ah, eh, but Houtarou-kun… this is where we part." She's trying to escape. I can see her fidgeting. I can see her shaking. I can see her playing with her fingers. I can see her blushing. Just what is this thing that makes her so uneasy?

Sigh. Am I gonna give up now? Am I gonna just let this slip away? Am I not that curious as to pursue this further? Am I gonna let her go? No. I won't. This might bug me for a long time if I don't end it now. I won't be able to live my energy-saving life if I won't. Although one might consider this act isn't energy-saving at all, it is a necessary sacrifice.

"Well, let's do it on your way home. I'll accompany you."

"But Houtarou-kun…"

"No buts. Spill it now. Or I won't be able to live a life of peace." OF COURSE I was exaggerating.

"Fi-fine. If you say so." She then made this action that (I think) means she's mustering courage. It was a funny sight. But I didn't laugh. Not even a soft giggle. I didn't even smile.

"Well, shall we?"

-o-

It is nearing winter. It's beginning to get cold. I now contemplate on whether pursuing this ordeal was worth it. Thinking of the long walk on the way home, the nearing cold, I am about to regret my decision. And oh, about my quest, the lady still hasn't answered. She's throwing topics that she hopes will make me let go. It didn't work.

"Eru, why were you acting strange earlier?" I went straight to the point. My patience is about to run out.

She stopped walking. She turned around. She had this frown on her face. She's pinned down. Damn. I really am an ass. No matter though. It is a necessary evil. It will benefit us both milady. Besides, I'll make it up to you. I promise.

"Houtarou-kun… I'm sorry. But I really find it hard to tell it to you." Oh c'mon! Just spill the beans already. I might be able to help you even.

"Eru, I am curious. I really am curious about why you were acting like that earlier."

"Houtarou-kun..." She remained silent for a while. She's mustering courage again, but this time without the funny act. I guess this is it.

"Well, truth is, something happened last night. And, oh! Before I continue, please promise me you won't laugh." _Why would I laugh?_

"Mm." added with a slight bow.

"And you won't get mad."_ Okay. No laughing. No getting mad. Got it._

"I promise."

"So, I had this talk with my father." She paused. Now I think I've been given a chance to end this prematurely and act like this day never happened. But that would mean I'm running away. It's kinda ironic. I've been trying to pin her down only to flee myself. Yeah, that won't be a good picture.

"Should I continue Houtaruo-kun?"

"Yes please."

Eru let a sigh. She then continued "He said that since I'm turning seventeen this year now, I'll be nearing my coming of age. By then, I'll be taught how to manage our family business and affairs. And, he said that I should think of marriage too." _Oh? _"But it didn't mean that I have to marry immediately. He only said that I should think about it." _I see._

"He said that he will let me have the liberty to choose or find who I marry. But if the time comes, I still can't present to him a chosen groom-to-be, he'll arrange me with some of his friend's sons." _Arranged marriage huh?_

"So Houtarou-kun, is that enough?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I still don't know why you were acting the way you were acting earlier."

"But Houtarou-kun.. It's embarrassing."

"And why is that?"

"Because.." _Because? _ "I told my father that I already have someone who I'm interested with." _And?_

There was silence. As of this point, I've (sort of) got the pieces together. But it is still only a theory. I won't claim it as fact until tested and proven. I can do that now, but truth be told, I'm afraid to do it. Anyways, I think I've already had enough. It's time to close this case. Time to go home.

"Let's go". I told her.

"Eh?" Confused obviously. You shouldn't be you know. I had this scenario in my head where I asked her '_Who's this someone?'_ and she'll say '_Houtarou-kun.. you should have figured it out by now.'_ So, fact is, she's just faking her confusion right now. I could tell her that I know that she's just acting but it's not necessary. If I don't have to do it, I won't. If I have to do it, I'll make it quick

"I'll fetch you home. Or would you rather stay here?"

She slowly gathered her composure. She then beamed her usual smile (added bonus: red dots on her cheeks). "Thank you Houtarou-kun. Let us!"

And so we ventured the way to her home. It's already nighttime. It's getting cold too. Bah! It was worth it. I'll be to sleep in peace tonight afterall. For an energy saver such moi, it matters.

"Ahm, Houtarou-kun? Are you free this Sunday?"

"Not sure. Why?" Actually, in their terms, I'm free on that day. But for me, I don't think I am. Sunday has always been a sacred day for me. It is the day that I can save energy the most. Of course I can't tell her that. She won't accept it.

"Well, my father would like to meet you."

Oh. So this is what she meant by not getting mad.

-o-

**A/N: Satoshi's dream is an excerpt from "The White Cliffs of Dione", a fic from one of my fave Hyouka-fan fic authors Anaiese Von Claire. It is still ongoing. And oh, I encourage you to read her fic "The Reminiscence of the Classics Club". It's very good. It's an afterstory fic too.**

**Anyways, I have written a lot of endings for this short story but ultimately settled for this one. Nothing. Just saying.**


End file.
